


2am

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Am I Your Anything? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is used to Damian barging into his house in the middle of the night, but this was getting ridiculous.  Billy decides to talk to Damian about said Robin’s crush on Colin Wilkes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2am

Billy was awoken by a cold draft. He groaned. He did not want to get up, because he knew who it was and he would rather not have to explain to Batman why Billy threw his best friend down a magical portal. “Batson! I know you are awake, up!” Only his best friend would sneak into his apartment through his bedroom window. No wonder Damian upset Cissie all the time, Billy’s poor girlfriend was jealous.

Grumbling, “What do you want now, you psychotic little ninja?” Billy glared at Damian. Despite Damian being two years younger than him, Damian was bigger than him. “I have a class at eight am. The world better be ending, Dami.” Damian growled. He was dressed in civvies (after years of Billy scolding him for coming out in his Robin gear).

“At least, I’m not a schizophrenic magical midget, Batson. And I require your advice…since you are my closet friend.” The look on Damian’s face got Billy interested. He knew exactly what or rather who this was about…Colin Wilkes. Colin and Damian had teamed up a few times before Billy and Damian were friends, but then Colin gotten fostered and now that they were sixteen now, the older Colin and Damian met up again. Damian’s been crushing on Colin for months now and Billy was the poor sap that got to listen to him.

“Colin had the only sparkling green eye thing going on again, didn’t he?” Damian flushed and Billy sighed. By now, he knew every little poetic thing that Damian could come up with to describe Colin. Billy liked Colin for Damian and vice-versa (there was just something about the way that Colin made Damian happy, in a different way that Billy made him happy), but dear God, if the two of them didn’t wind up together, he was becoming a super-villain. “I don’t understand why you don’t ask him out on a date.”

Billy’s seen the two of them together and he knew full well that Colin was head-over-heels for Damian.

“Billy, I can’t. Father would freak if he found out,” said Damian. Billy sighed.

“Dick dated Starfire, an alien. Tim dated Cassie, a demi-goddess, Lynx, a thief, and Steph, a daughter of a criminal. Jason slept with your mother and is dating Bette Kane. Cass dated Superboy and Ollie’s son Connor. Barbara dated a lawyer. Colin is not the worst person you could bring home to your family,” said Billy, blankly. “I will talk to Bruce if he says anything.”

Damian looked relieved. “Perhaps, you may be right and the direct approach is the best way. It got you Summerly after all.” Billy grinned. Damian did like sharing him with Cissie.

“And Damian, what happened if Cissie was over when sneaking into my room?”

Damian said, deadpan and serious. “You won’t touch her unless you’re married.” Billy laughed.


End file.
